<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>вторые руки by japangoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381564">вторые руки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/japangoblin/pseuds/japangoblin'>japangoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Placebo (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Developing Relationship, Fluff, London, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/japangoblin/pseuds/japangoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стефан вдыхает свежий воздух, подмечая его сладковатый запах, Брайан где-то в центре своего мироощущения, пытается понять, почему он вообще сегодня вышел на улицу и пошел куда-то с едва знакомым парнем. Точно. Гороскоп так сказал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Molko &amp; Stefan Olsdal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. дождливый вечер, который положил начало еще одной истории</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Задумывался ли кто-либо из нас, что каждое наше действие приводит к определенной цепочке событий, которую иногда так сложно уловить или заметить? А это ведь и правда так. Все происходящее: все наши слова, да даже глупые жесты – все это взаимосвязано. На бумаге это отследить проще всего, когда слова вытекают в предложения, составляющие длинные цепи бесконечных событий, будто бы намертво склеенных между собой самым прочным клеем. </p><p>      Темная гелевая ручка зачеркивает уже который абзац подряд, а бледная широкая рука сминает очередной лист бумаги, бросая его куда-то в сторону мусорного ведра в углу уже пустого кабинета. Поздним вечером в издательстве редко кто задерживается, уходя обычно ранним вечером. Однако Стефан специально пришел сюда сегодня, чтобы начать работу над новой книгой . Небольшой кабинет освещала лишь маленькая  лампа, попадая на светлый стол и мятные обои позади мужчины. Он сидит так вот уже который час, пытаясь начать новый роман, который мог бы красоваться на полках книжных магазинов, но вдохновение снова и снова ускользает от него, будто дразня каждый раз, когда в голову приходит мимолетная идея. </p><p>      — Стефан, может, Вы все-таки пойдете домой? — спрашивает проходящая мимо девушка, решившая заглянуть в кабинет своего коллеги. Ее слова эхом проносятся в пустом коридоре, доносясь даже до лестницы. — Отдыхать иногда тоже надо, — добавляет она, мягко улыбаясь и прижимая к груди свои рукописи.</p><p>      — Боже, Одри, это ты... — вздыхает мужчина, повернувшись к ней на офисном стуле. — Прости, не заметил, как время прошло так быстро, — говорит он, сверяя время на наручных часах с циферблатом на стене. Семь вечера. А значит Стефан пробыл на одном месте... — Пять часов? И никакого результата! — разочарованно всплескивает руками блондин, несильно ударяя ладонью по столу, отчего девушка вздрагивает. —  Одри, вот скажи, что я делаю не так? Ну просто ничего в голову не лезет.</p><p>      — Может Вы просто не там ищете? — задумчиво говорит девушка, заправляя прядь выкрашенных темных волос за ухо. — Когда Вы в последний раз просто выходили на улицу? Все гениальное просто, понимаете? Может ваша книга будет вдохновлена обычным фонарным столбом, но об этом будете знать только Вы... — Одри будто хочет добавить что-то еще, но коллега останавливает поток ее мыслей, кивая и немного задумчиво крутясь на скрипящем стуле.</p><p>      — Ну, в таком случае не хочешь пройтись со мной до метро? — улыбается Стефан, накидывая на плечи свою джинсовую куртку и вставая со стула после одобрительного ага девушки.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                            ***</p><p> </p><p>      Ветер сразу же сильно дунул в лицо, как только пара вышла из офиса. Он неприятно развевал длинные волосы девушки, заставляя ее зябко вздрогнуть. В сентябре здесь уже начало холодать, но, видимо, для Одри, приехавшей из теплой Италии, это было в новинку, и она носила летние платья с босоножками. Однако сейчас на улице уже собирался дождь, капая по капотам гудящих в пробке машин и чьим-то дипломатам, прикрывающим головы офисных работников, который уж точно не пожалеет ни бедную Одри, ни Стефана, который глупо понадеялся на свою интуицию и не взял с собой зонтик.</p><p>      Цоканье каблуков по каменной кладке и неразборчивый шум толпы перебивали сигналящие без умолку машины и уличное радио с мало популярным джазом. Дождевые капли ритмично ударяли по фонарным столбам и стекали вниз по водостокам. На дорогах уже образовывались лужи, по которым с большой скоростью проезжали колеса иномарок, окатывая ледяной водой прохожих.</p><p>      — Вот черт! — взвизгнула Одри, когда ее облили водой прямо возле входа в метро. Конечно, водитель вряд ли обратил внимание на бедную девушку, как и остальные прохожие, быстро забегающие в метро словно тысячи муравьев в лесу. На ее худых щиколотках остались следы грязи, а платье и вовсе промокло, неприятно прилипая к смуглой коже.</p><p>      — Вот козел, — выругался Стефан, накидывая свою джинсовку на женские плечи. Она, конечно, не была самым теплым предметом гардероба, но точно помогла бы бедной Одри не подхватить вирус. Девушка было начала возмущаться, пытаясь вернуть куртку мужчине, пока они спускались вниз на эскалаторе, но он отрезал, ссылаясь на то, что ей она сейчас нужнее. — Нам же с тобой на одну ветку, да? — спросил он, подходя к платформе. </p><p>      — Да, я сойду через две станции.</p><p>      В полупустом вагоне, в который зашла Одри вместе со Стефаном, почти никого не было. Только группа уличных музыкантов, еле успевших спасти свое оборудование от сильного дождя. Они активно что-то обсуждали, громко смеясь и жестикулируя руками. Стефану всегда нравилось наблюдать за такими компаниями, он глупо улыбался и вспоминал свои школьные годы, когда у него была своя группа, репетиции в гараже и такие же выступления на улице. Он неплохо играл на басу и пианино, но почему-то в итоге забросил все это и увлекся писательством. Это успокаивало его и отвлекало от внешнего противного мира, вечно пугающего своей жестокостью. В романах великого Стефана Олсдала все всегда начиналось и заканчивалось хорошо, сам писатель не всегда верил в реалистичность своих работ. Однако они очень нравились подросткам и их мамочкам, дочитывающим книжки за любимыми дочерьми.</p><p>      За размышлениями о прошлом и тихим стуком колес вагона метро Стефан так не заметил, что он уже давно приехал, и Одри рядом уже не было. Она сошла еще несколько станций назад, тихо попрощавшись с мужчиной, но он даже не заметил этого, продолжая думать о своем. </p><p>      Ливень на улице уже не был таким сильным, но все равно заставлял мужчину съежиться и ускорить шаг. Домой идти не хотелось совершенно. Там Стефана ждало холодное одиночество и невкусный ужин из кулинарии. В кармане его вельветовых брюк лежала пара смятых фунтов и какая-то мелочь, куртка была отдана коллеге, поэтому блондин решил, что это отличный повод купить себе новую джинсовку. Он переехал в этот район сравнительно недавно, но слышал от своих соседей, что где-то за углом есть недорогой магазин одежды.</p><p>      — Секонд-хенд, — немного разочарованно произносит он, встав напротив стеклянной двери. За ней можно было разглядеть вешалки с пестрой одеждой и какие-то нелепые картинки с акциями и скидками. Разглядеть, был ли кто внутри или нет, не представлялось возможным, поэтому Стефан, набравшись смелости, толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь, как оказалось, небольшого магазина. Колокольчики громко прозвенели после стука из-за сквозняка.</p><p>      Внутри никого не было. И когда мужчина уже было собрался уходить, то услышал какое-то недовольное ворчание на французском со стороны подсобки и обернулся. Оттуда, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом, вышел невысокий парень, дуя на свои только что накрашенные ногти. Он что-то бурно обсуждал, направляясь к кассе и выкрикивая иногда ругательства, которые Стефан как раз-таки понимал.</p><p>      — Все, я не хочу это больше обсуждать, — уже на английском проговаривает он в динамик и показательно сбрасывает, откинув назад свои черные волосы. — Добрый вечер, тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — обращает свой взор на Стефана парень, обаятельно улыбаясь и облокачиваясь на стол. </p><p>      — Мне... Да, мне нужна куртка, — немного растерянно выговаривает мужчина, пораженный некой наглостью и глубиной голубых глаз, выразительно подведенных черным карандашом и серыми шиммерными тенями. И Стефан почему-то вдруг встал как вкопанный и смотрел, как этот продавец ходит среди рядов с одеждой разных размеров, цветов и тканей, закидывая звенящие друг о друга вешалки себе на предплечье и смотря, не стерся ли черный лак с его коротких, аккуратно подпиленных ногтей. </p><p>      В его голове вдруг пронеслись слова Одри о том, что он все это время искал не там и что ему просто нужно было случайно забыть зонт, отдать подруге свою куртку и зайти в магазин с нелепыми мигающими вывесками. Но ведь случайности не случайны, и все в мире взаимосвязано? Может, этот парень с каре в обтягивающей черной кофте и есть герой его будущего романа?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. он бы очень хотел любить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По всей квартире Стефана была разбросана смятая бумага. Она везде: на смятой постели, в кухне и на каждом широком подоконнике. Он целыми днями пишет роман, успев сменить уже несколько ручек. Почерк писателя размашистый, он пишет быстро, пока вдохновение находится рядом с ним, будто давя на его голову откуда-то сверху. События в книге быстро сменяли друг друга, но Стефану все равно чего-то не хватало. Девушка в его романе просто-напросто терялась на фоне живописного пейзажа. Портрет его героини не был ярким, он состоял лишь из черных волос, темного макияжа и бледной кожи. Но характер был слишком бледен на фоне этой красоты. И это бесило Стефана. Его просто раздражало то, что он никак не мог прописать этот чертов характер. Он не понимал, что он делает не так, постоянно сминая исписанные листы бумаги и падая спиной на кровать. </p>
<p>      Мужчина смотрел на белый потолок, вглядываясь в какие-то небольшие трещины в белой штукатурке, и пытался выстроить из всех своих идей и мыслей мнимую линию, на которой были бы видны все последующие цепи событий. Но у него не получалось. Стефан постоянно отвлекался на подведенные голубые глаза парня, чье имя он даже не осмелился спросить. </p>
<p>      — Да что же это такое, — выдыхает мужчина, выпуская вензеля табачного дыма в воздух. Сигарета медленно догорает в его длинных пальцах, пока он пытается отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, кроме пронзительного взгляда, который так ярко отпечатался в памяти. Ему кажется, что вот еще чуть-чуть, и он сойдет с ума настолько, что эти глаза начнут ему сниться.</p>
<p>      Стефан шумно вздыхает, медленно поворачивает голову вбок, смотря на электронные часы, стоящие возле разбросанных на прикроватной тумбочке свечей, каких-то ниток и значков, и слегка почесывает свой лоб, поджимая губы. Он лежит так уже час, может и два. Электронное табло показывает, что вот уже почти пять – обычное для него время обеда. Стефан потягивается, выгибаясь в спине и расправляя плечи, и идет на кухню. Она у него небольшая, но очень милая. Он сам выбирал себе мебель в Икее вместе с друзьями, трепетно сравнивая все возможные оттенки дерева со своими обоями. Небо этим вечером на удивление безоблачно, поэтому сейчас тонкие лучи пробиваются сквозь светлые занавески, скользя от стеклянного стола к полкам с крупами, и останавливаются на дверце холодильника. </p>
<p>      Чайник шумно вскипает, щелкая кнопкой включения, и Стефан заливает кипяток в кружку с молотым кофе. Он плохо готовит, вечно заказывает еду или покупает в кулинарии, но сейчас он терпеливо варит макароны и достает какие-то сосиски из холодильника. Может показаться, что у самого Олсдала нет денег даже на еду, однако это не так. Он одинок, и его одиночество просто сжирает всю энергию и желание даже купить нормальной еды. Мужчине бы хотелось обедать вместе с любимым человеком на своей кухне, для которого он бы совершенно точно научился готовить хоть самые изысканные французские блюда, обсуждать книги и громко смеяться, мешая соседям. А еще он мечтает делить с таким человеком свой шкаф, в котором все вещи были бы вперемешку, а вешалок бы не хватало для одного костюма. Стефан бы разрешил влезть в свое пространство, расставить свои вещи по-другому и сделать перестановку в спальне. Он был бы готов на что угодно ради своего человека.</p>
<p>      Время шесть, на столе уже стоит тарелка с макаронами, которые Стефан не доварил, а по телевизору в углу комнаты идет Секс в большом городе. Блондин уже видел эту серию, но на других каналах была тупая хрень, от которой у него начинала болеть голова. Вилка в его руке небрежно бьет по тарелке, нанизывая на себя бантики в соусе, пока сам Стефан пялится в экран и пытается снова продумать характер героини.</p>
<p>      — Ну она точно будет уверенной в себе, — говорит он сам себе, выписывая характерные черты в свой блокнот. — И дерзкой. Совсем немного...</p>
<p>      Солнце вот уже совсем скрылось за горизонтом, окрасив город в багровый цвет на прощание. Секс в большом городе тоже заканчивался, и Стефан даже не знал, чем себя занять, закуривая сигарету на своей кухне. По телику теперь шла новостная сводка за неделю, которую все современные люди обычно пролистывают. Тарелку он свалил к той горе немытой посуды в своей мойке и немного вздрогнул, когда посуда упала в раковине, чуть было не разбившись. Время близилось к восьми, а новые строки так и не появлялись, что снова очень бесило Стефана. Возможно, ему просто нужно подышать воздухом впервые за несколько дней и выйти на прохладную улицу.</p>
<p>      Стефан надевает свою новую джинсовку, которую ему выбрал тот парень. Он слишком странно тогда смотрел на него, называя блондина "красавчиком" и "куколкой". Эти слова веселили его, заставляя смущенно прикрыть лицо ладонью. Обычно Стефан флиртовал первым, подбирал красивые эпитеты с метафорами и дарил цветы. Он всегда делал первый шаг, но эти слова продавца из обычного магазина одежды так смутили его, ему показалось, что его щеки начали покалывать, покрывшись румянцем. Но джинсовка и правда было крутой и отлично сидела на писателе, что заметили почти все его коллеги.</p>
<p>      Снаружи свежо и прохладно после дневного дождя. Вода стекала по асфальту в канализацию, тихо шумя своими струями, а машины все так же наполняли дороги излишним гудением и музыкой из колонок. Стефан не знал куда ему идти и куда сворачивать, каких людей встретить и о чем поговорить, поэтому просто интуитивно решил обойти свой район с сигаретой, зажатой в губах. Он проходил сквозь высокие арки новых многоэтажных домов, наблюдая за людьми вокруг и за тем, как они иногда любовно переплетают пальцы или наоборот ссорятся прямо на улице, не обращая внимания на прохожих. Это словно заставляло писателя чувствовать себя звеном всего окружающего, увидеть, как многогранен мир и как людские жизни переплетены друг с другом в плотный узел. </p>
<p>      Районы и кварталы медленно сменяли друга, перетекая из одной улицы в другую от одного светофора до другого. Стефан даже поначалу и не заметил, как чуть не врезался в вывеску, стоящую возле одного из магазинов. Он тихо выругался и поднял вверх голову, чтобы узнать, в каком направлении ему идти до дома.</p>
<p>      — Серьезно? — говорит он, смотря на яркие неоновые вывески, аляписто мигающие разными цветами вокруг надписи sale. Олсдал уже был здесь, и что-то внутри просто не давало ему уйти. До закрытия оставалось полчаса, и мужчина решил, что все-таки испытает удачу в надежде увидеть того странного продавца.</p>
<p>      Внутри снова никого не слышно, кроме местного джазового радио возле кассы. Одежда, пропитанная не очень приятным запахом, развешана на металлических вешалках и кое-где даже раскидана на полу. Стефан хмыкает и говорит что-то себе под нос, решаясь пройти в отдел с платьями, который он не смог рассмотреть в прошлый раз. От неожиданности он вдруг путается в пышном шуршащем свадебном платье, когда видит возле зеркала невысокого брюнета с завязанными в низкий хвостик волосами.</p>
<p>      — C'est magnifique... — шепчет продавец, стоя босиком на холодной плитке и рассматривая свое отражение. На нем было одно из черных платьев, привезенных из Франции. Оно красиво облегало талию парня и подчеркивало его худые бедра. Плотная ткань так красиво смотрелась на груди и ключицах, при этом по-необычному элегантно открывала бледные плечи и коленки, что Стефану на секунду показалось, что он просто заворожен такой красотой. — J'aime bien! Оно прекрасно... — парень смотрел на хаотичные пятна на черной ткани, положив свои руки на талию и немного прогнувшись в спине. Он встал на носочки, нагнулся к высокому зеркалу и повел бровями, словно флиртуя с кем-то. Все это время Стефан стоял за пышным подолом свадебного платья и не решался выйти, боясь спугнуть продавца. Последний же, будто бы вовсе не замечая посетителя, начал кружиться по комнате, шепча что-то на французском.</p>
<p>      — О боги! — взвизгивает он, как только видит Стефана и чуть ли не падает, запутавшись в своих же ступнях. Благо, блондин успел поймать парня и поставить на ковер рядом с обувью продавца.</p>
<p>      — Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, — смущенно говорит он, смотря, как парень рядом зашнуровывает свои ботинки. — Продавца нигде не было, поэтому я подумал, что ты можешь быть где-то здесь.</p>
<p>      — Забей, — отвечает ему парень, поднявшись и снова обворожительно посмотрев мужчине в глаза. — Так зачем ты пришел? Или я просто понравился? — на последней фразе он улыбнулся, немного прищурившись в ухмылке и смотря на реакцию мужчины. — Ладно, расслабься, я же шучу. Так что тебе нужно?</p>
<p>      — Я... Эм, я думал, что шарф, да шарф, — проговорил он, все же смутившись.</p>
<p>      Глаза продавца засветились, блеснув в полумраке пустого магазина, и он побежал к целой полке с шарфами, сразу же выбрав тот, который отложил еще с утра. Это был болотный шерстяной шарф в темную клетку. Он был больше похож на плед, но именно такие шарфы и нужны были в зябком Лондоне, чтобы не простыть.</p>
<p>      — Я почему-то вспомнил тебя сегодня утром, когда разбирал этот завоз. Вот, примеряй, — он попытался накинуть шарф на шею Стефана, но у него это не получилось, даже когда пришлось встать на цыпочки.</p>
<p>      — Давай, я сам, — он мягко взял шарф из рук брюнета, обматывая его вокруг своей шеи. Теплая шерсть согревала кожу и дарила комфорт, как будто от объятий матери или первой школьной любви. — Он и правда замечательный.</p>
<p>      — А я ведь говорил! — довольно ухмыльнулся брюнет, сложив руки на груди. — Бери, на него скидка.</p>
<p>      — Да, я возьму. А это платье? Оно же продается?</p>
<p>      — Конечно, пока что самое дорогое, из тех, что я видел... А что, хочешь снять его с меня? — опять в шутку сказал он, сев на крутящееся кресло за кассой.</p>
<p>      — Нет, совсем нет! Это не то, о чем ты мог подумать! Я просто хотел купить его для тебя, — быстро выпалил он, согнув локти в защитном жесте. Такой юмор от незнакомого ему человека загонял его в краску, как ничто другое на свете. Он встречал многих парней, но такой смелости и непринужденности не видел никогда. И ему это, возможно, даже и нравилось.</p>
<p>      Глаза парня сияли от счастья, когда покупатель вручил ему чек с оплаченным шарфом и черным платьем с белыми, молочными пятнами. Он несколько раз поблагодарил его, чуть ли не прыгая по всему магазину.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, правда. Я эм... Брайан, — наконец представился брюнет, накидывая свою куртку поверх короткого платья.</p>
<p>      — Стефан, — мягко улыбнулся он в ответ, выходя из магазина.</p>
<p>      Снаружи уже было по-осеннему холодно, и шерстяной шарф не давал ему продрогнуть под мелким ливнем. Он направился домой, закурив последнюю сигарету из пачки.</p>
<p>      — Спокойной ночи, Стефа́н, — услышал он свое имя, произнесенное с французским акцентом, и глупо улыбнулся, выдохнув горький дым в холодный воздух, и быстро пошел домой, зная, какой характер будет у его героини.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a-ha — crying in the rain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. серое небо и черная юбка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В городе снова ливень столбом. Кажется, что от него нигде не укрыться, что ветер настолько пронизывающий, словно стоишь на пирсе самого холодного моря, а крупные капли дождя, сливающиеся в мощные потоки, готовы выбить стекла в магазинах. Осень здесь всегда непослушна и капризна. Она похожа на вредную кошку: сама по себе, ни от кого не зависит и действует так, как хочется ей. Осень в Англии нагоняет серо-желтые тучи, которые похожи на ватные облака, лишь во время заката загорающиеся на оборванных краях розовыми и рыжими оттенками. Осень в Англии ломает прозрачные зонты на улицах, заражает особенно слабых людей ангиной и укладывает в смятую постель с чаем из облепихи.</p>
<p>Стефан думал, что никогда не привыкнет к такому климату. Он постоянно мерзнет и надевает несколько слоев одежды под шерстяное пальто на заклепках. А еще его греет жилетка в кофейный ромб, натянутая поверх розовой неглаженой рубашки, и вязаный кардиган, обнимающий своим теплом руки писателя, что сейчас прижимают плотную пачку рукописей из редакции. Мужчина боялся не столько промокнуть до кончиков пальцев, сколько испортить свой любовный роман, над которым он работал последние несколько дней. Стефана мог бы спасти зонт или дождевик, если бы он не убавил утром звук на прогнозе погоды, судорожно собирая сумку с бумагами, поэтому, ускоряя шаг и временами срываясь на бег, он шел сквозь толпу, будто идущую напролом, как сильное речное течение, не дающее доплыть до противоположного берега. Стефан искал укрытие от проливного дождя, стуча зубами от холода, жмуря намокшие от холодной воды глаза и еще сильнее кутаясь в теплое пальто.</p>
<p>Он нашел это укрытие в ближайшем Бургер Кинге, что находился за углом одной из центральных улиц. А вместе с ним еще сорок таких же продрогших человек, пытающихся найти хоть один свободный столик в двухэтажном здании. Кажется, что только детям в радость бегать между рядами взрослых дядь и теть, выпрашивая у родителей игрушку из обеда и приторно-сладкую содовую в ярких стаканчиках. Внутри пахнет пряной курицей и картошкой фри, и это согревает дрожащего от холода Стефана, что он позволяет себе снять пальто, с которого сразу же начинают стекать дождевые капли, и облегченно улыбнуться, стоя в очереди. </p>
<p>— Чизбургер, средний американо с сиропом и картошка фри, — устало говорит он такой же усталой официантке и кладет рядом с кассой пару сложенных в три раза купюр, смотря, как девушка небрежно складывает бумажные обертки на красном подносе и иногда выкрикивает что-то поварам на кухню. — Спасибо, — быстро кидает Стефан, когда его начинает толкать в плечо пожилой мужчина с недовольно поджатыми губами, и отходит от кассы, крепко держа поднос в руках.</p>
<p>В зале людно и чересчур шумно, все стулья увешаны куртками и сумками, а найти свободное место сродни игре в русскую рулетку. Но, кажется, сегодня Стефан в нее победил: возле окна как раз было свободное место для него и фигуры в черном. Издалека было сложно разглядеть, кто это был, но попытать удачу и попроситься присесть рядом все-таки стоило.</p>
<p>— Привет, я присяду... — Стефан хочет добавить что-то вроде «если ты, конечно, не против» или «все места заняты», но смущенно поджимает губы, видя перед собой слегка возмущенного брюнета с Туборгом в руках.</p>
<p>— Oh, mon Dieu, ты следишь за мной? — его волосы растрепанные и влажные после улицы, а дешевая тушь каплями собралась под глазами. Комичность ситуации выбивает его из колеи, но и отказывать парню, который так заботливо носит специально выбранный для него шарф, не хочется, поэтому он просто вздыхает и, взмахнув рукой мол «черт с тобой», садится за стол, отодвигая свой бумажный пакет с картошкой фри в сторону. </p>
<p>Стефан чувствует себя неловко и глупо и смущается, отведя взгляд на широкое окно с быстро стекающими с него струйками воды. Он мог завести диалог с парнем из дешевого магазина, но детские крики и радио, создающие неприятную какофонию из звуков, давили на голову и скрипом мела по доске раздражали нервы. Стефан редко когда был общительным, предпочитая слушать и слегка кивать головой в знак того, что он все-таки слушает, нежели брюнет, что мог абсолютно точно разговорить каждого и заобнимать до смерти в теплых объятиях. Только вот сейчас молчат оба. Им неловко и тоскливо в маленьком помещении, где тебя готовы проклясть за свободный столик.</p>
<p>— Что это? — решив начать разговор, бросает Брайан и показывает тонкими пальцами на стопку бумаг. Он без интереса ест картошку, ожидая ответа с головой, устало расположенной на согнутой в локте руке. Брайан перебирает черные пряди ногтями с почти слезшим маникюром и смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>— Рукописи, — лаконично отвечает писатель, проводя рукой по продавленной от ручки бумаге, чтобы ощутить подушечками пальцев ее плотность и весь тот проделанный за месяц труд.</p>
<p>— Так ты... писатель? </p>
<p>— Ага, — слышится тихий вздох и звук отпитого из бумажного стаканчика кофе со сладкой пенкой, оставшейся в уголке пухлых губ.</p>
<p>Брайан не хочет быть навязчивым и беспокоить молчаливого блондина, уставившегося в окно, поэтому не лезет с лишними расспросами. Но иногда интерес все же берет верх, и он краем глаза заглядывает в рукописи, словно пытаясь мельком узнать сюжет целого романа. И Стефан замечает это, но не подает виду, лишь улыбается кончиками губ, попивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика и с прищуром смотря на брюнета. Он никому не мог признаться, даже себе, что ждал этой встречи вот уже несколько дней, постоянно высматривая странного знакомого в толпе, все время куда-то бегущей и стремящейся. Стефан иногда проходил мимо магазина одежды в надежде рассмотреть худощавый силуэт в окне с радио на подоконнике и каждый раз немного грустно вздыхал, встречая лишь темноту и длинную антенну проигрывателя из-под топорщащейся занавески.</p>
<p>Возможно, сейчас сама судьба дала ему очередной шанс, заставив небеса рыдать и густиться над городом. Скорее всего, именно она привела его в небольшую забегаловку с кучей людей, среди которых был и сам Брайан со стеклянной кружкой Туборга на столе и картошкой, обильно политой кетчупом. И судьба бы точно разозлилась, если бы Стефан не продолжил разговор хотя бы одной из глупейших фраз в его голове.</p>
<p>— Красивая юбка, — решается начать он, взглянув на плотную ткань, шуршащую по щиколоткам. Она слегка намокла у подола и липко касалась бледной кожи, от чего парень сам немного ежился.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — и парень нагибается вперед, упираясь грудью в сложенные на столе руки. — Так про что твоя книга? — спрашивает, приподняв голову, чтобы было лучше слышно, и улыбается, когда писатель начинает долгий рассказ с умалчиванием некоторых подробностей.</p>
<p>Стефан говорит размеренно, иногда задумываясь над тем, как интереснее продолжить повествование, и прикусывает нижнюю губу, подбирая нужные слова. Его собеседник все это время внимательно слушает и даже старается не перебивать, лишь иногда отвлекаясь на длинные картофелины, которые он ловко подхватывает и кладет в рот, сразу сжимая острые зубы. Из Бургер Кинга почти все ушли, оставив после себя грязные подносы и где-то пролитую на пол газировку, как только закончился ливень. Но, как банально бы то не было, парни даже не сразу заметили, что внутри слышно только радио с ведущей, объявляющей о завершении мощного дождевого потока, и размеренно скользящую по коричневой плитке швабру уборщицы. Брайан сидит, показывая иногда в доброй улыбке небольшие клыки, а Стефан уже давно закончил обсуждение книги, переключившись на разговор о предпочтениях в одежде.</p>
<p>— Мне плевать, из какого отдела одежда, если она круто сидит на мне, — отвечает Брайан, как только разговор заходит о юбках и платьях. — Хотя в моей семье раньше и не было проблем с деньгами, я все равно отбирал свитера и кофты матери и ходил в них в школу. И знаешь, все равно, что говорили за спиной, когда я мог надеть то, что хотелось мне.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, иногда кажется, что система заставляет тебя делать то, чего тебе абсолютно не хочется, — бросает Стефан, и Молко ( так представился брюнет) фыркает и встает из-за стола. </p>
<p>— Пошли на улицу, дождь прошел, — Брайан достает из кармана вязаного кардигана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой внутри и идет выходу, прокрутившись на каблуке черных ботинок. </p>
<p>На улице зябко и влажно, а еще пахнет поднявшейся во время дождя пылью и сигаретами Брайана, которые он с удовольствием выкуривает, крепко держа фильтр меж двух пальцев. Он выглядит немного сонным и грустным, но это не мешает ему болтать без умолку подобно парикмахеркам из маленьких салонов красоты, в которых всегда пахнет благовониями и зеленым чаем, а на стойке регистрации стоит медная жабка с монетой во рту. Его голос, приятный и чуть сиплый, скользит вместе с сигаретным дымом и головой, что иногда поднимает вверх свой подбородок и устремляет взор прямо на Стефана. Тот непринужденно рассказывал о своей работе и увлечениях, которые ему казалось сложным совмещать.</p>
<p>— Так, что, ты говоришь, тебе нравится? — спрашивает Молко, пряча замерзшие пальцы в карманы кардигана.</p>
<p>Стефан сначала хочет ответить, но потом смотрит на наручные часы с кое-где потертой кожей на ремешке и выцветшим циферблатом, сверяет время и произносит:</p>
<p>— Хочешь увидеть это сам? У нас еще есть время.</p>
<p>— Время на что? — недоумевает парень и ускоряет шаг, когда Стефан начинает стремительно идти куда-то меж центральных улиц. В алмазных лужах отражаются каменные дома викторианской эпохи, на которых пестрыми лентами привязаны вывески очередных кафе и ресторанов с плетеными креслами на верандах. Ночь еще не до конца успела опуститься на небесный купол, только начиная зарождаться в желто-синем закате. Только вот толпа не видит этого, продолжая все так же монотонно болтать по кнопочному телефону, зажатому между шеей и плечами, и бежать куда-то, постукивая каблуками по брусчатке.</p>
<p>Город после дождя перерождается, словно Феникс, восставший из тьмы и пепла. Все кажется новым и более ярким, даже старые деревянные оконные рамы переливаются подобно перламутровым устрицам на берегу. Стефан это замечает, он хочет ощутить это на кончиках пальцев, а затем перенести черной ручкой на бумагу. Ему нравится каждый раз замечать эти изменения и запоминать каждую деталь, которая совершенно точно отразится на белых страницах в твердой обложке. Брайан не такой. Он воспринимает это как часть своей обыденности и изменения в привычной жизни. Окружающий мир влияет на его чувства и эмоции, мысленно приводя его в различные уголки сознания.</p>
<p>Они на главном проспекте в городе. Стефан вдыхает свежий воздух, подмечая его сладковатый запах, Брайан где-то в центре своего мироощущения, пытается понять, почему он вообще сегодня вышел на улицу и пошел куда-то с едва знакомым парнем. Точно. Гороскоп так сказал. </p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что нам сюда? — с опаской спрашивает он, поднимаясь по темной лестнице полужилого дома возле кофейни.</p>
<p>— Более чем, — Стефан улыбается и подает парню руку, боясь, что он запутается в собственной юбке. В здании прохладно и мертвенно тихо, лишь тусклый свет освещает каменные лестничные пролеты. Олсдал подводит брюнета к выбеленной двери. На площадке темно, даже из маленьких окон не сочится вечерний свет. На площадке тихо — так думается Брайану. Он ничего не понимает и уже собирается уйти, начиная бояться за свою жизнь и искать все возможные варианты побега. — Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, — с этими словами он открывает дверь, за которой виден кусочек освещенного свечами и теплыми лампочками зала. Мужчина, видя, что Брайан немного успокоился, в жесте приглашает зайти его внутрь.</p>
<p>Зал отличался от мрачной и гнетущей атмосферы всего здания. Он был больше похож на последний зеленый лист на обнаженном дереве. По белому паркету с кое-где выпирающими досками скользили танцевальные каблуки и лакированные туфли, тихо поскрипывая в такт мелодии. Кто-то стоял у столика в углу, тихо обсуждая прошедшие выходные и посмеиваясь в ладонь, кокетно приложенную к губам. Здесь было спокойно и умиротворенно. Так, как любил Стефан. Ему нравится это место: этот тихий шорох туфель и размеренная пластинка с испанскими песнями о любви. </p>
<p>— Стефан, ты все-таки пришел! — радостно приветствует девушка с бокалом шампанского в руках.</p>
<p>— Да, представляешь, попал под ливень и встретил своего знакомого, — Олсдал представляет брюнета высокой девушке в мешковатых штанах и потертых джазовках. — Это Натали – моя преподавательница.</p>
<p>— Брайан, — улыбчиво представляется парень, протягивая руку в приветственном жесте. Кажется, что его ничего не смущает. Молко сразу располагает к себе, садясь на один из мягких стульев возле окна. За несколько лет, проведенных в Лондоне, он увидел многое на центральных улицах, но о существовании этого зала не мог и представить. Он с интересом наблюдал за плавными изгибами, двигающихся фигур и то ли нервно, то ли восхищенно перебирал складки своей юбки.</p>
<p>— Это то, о чем я говорил, — подсаживается Стефан с двумя бокалами шампанского.</p>
<p>— Pardon?</p>
<p>— Милонга*. Знаешь, я сталкиваюсь с осуждением каждый раз, когда говорю о том, что мне это действительно нравится. Сразу слышу, что я, как женщина, будто делать что-то стереотипно женское – позорно. Но это то, что мне по-настоящему нравится.</p>
<p>— И мне, — говорит Брайан, держа бокал в пальцах. </p>
<p>— Звучит, как тост.</p>
<p>— Тогда выпьем за то, что нам нравится? </p>
<p>— Я за, — тихий звон стекла и сменившаяся музыка завершают шумный проливной день, когда последний луч солнца еле успевает протиснуться сквозь потемневшее небо и пробежать по лицу Брайана, дальше скользнув по серебряной сережке Стефана. Они выпили не только за одежду и латинский танец. Они выпили друг за друга.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* милонга — быстрый, жизнерадостный южноамериканский парный социальный танец, родственный танго, но более стремительный.</p>
<p>u2 – with or without you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. лёгкие вертолетики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the who — sunrise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Желтый свет попадает на лицо и спутанные во сне пряди, после скользит по сброшенному кое-как на пол свитеру и пробегает по бусинам, висящим вместо двери в проеме. Он глупо путается в них и отскакивает куда-то в угол комнаты к постеру <i>the cure</i>, радугой проходясь по начесанным волосам Роберта Смита и бисеру, обвивающему его шею. Будильник в соседней комнате должен прозвенеть через четверть часа, но Брайан уже не спит, усердно пытаясь зажмурить глаза с несмытыми тенями и подремать еще минут десять, будто этого хватит, чтобы восстановить всю свою энергию.</p>
<p>Будильник все-таки звонит, визжа на всю небольшую квартиру, и Брайан с неясным стоном утыкается в подушку, накрываясь одеялом с головой. Он не хочет вылазить из теплой постели в еще не отопленную квартиру, но ему приходится, так что он, ежась от липкого холода выскальзывает из объятий простыни с покрывалом и идет в ванную, шлепая по полу.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — сонно говорят соседки парня, с которыми он снимает квартиру, и Молко в ответ лишь машет рукой, запираясь в ванной. На кухне уже шумно: электрический чайник громко кипит, трясясь, словно в гневе, в микроволновке греется чей-то завтрак, а на деревянной доске уже нарезаны овощи. Девушки обсуждают новую серию сериала, вышедшую вчера поздно вечером, и строят планы на день, а Брайан проходит мимо, жмуря заспанные глаза.</p>
<p>В бледно-розовой плиточной комнате слышится плеск воды и тихое щелканье бутылочек и тюбиков. Молко редко тратится на собственный шампунь, вечно пеня голову чем-то персиковым, чем обычно пахнет от его соседки Лоры. Она ругается на Брайана, иногда замахиваясь на него махровым полотенцем, пока последний виновато смотрит на девушку и в итоге выносит всю неделю мусор, чтобы загладить вину. Но и через неделю Бри не покупает шампунь, уже расчесывая волосы, помытые вместе с фруктовой маской Даниэлы, которая закатывает глаза и в отместку отбирает у парня одну из помад, на которую уже давно положила глаз. Девушки не могут долго злиться на Молко, а он не хочет их разочаровывать, постоянно идя им на уступки, отдавая им, если нужно, свои блузки или откладывая красивые вещи в магазине до распродаж.*</p>
<p>Вода быстро скользит по немного подкаченным плечам, оседая каплями на поднявшихся от резкой смены температур волосам, теряется в изгибах спины и намыленных боках. Она змеей ползет по пальцам, падая на бедра и увиливая в куда-то вниз к стоку. Парень крепко сжимает мочалку в руках, натирая кожу до красноты и напевая песни Дэвида Боуи с зубной щеткой меж острых клыков, он подставляет щеки под лейку и закрывает глаза, залитые теплой водой. Не стершаяся за ночь тушь теперь лежит на щеках и только сильнее размазывается от прикосновения к ней пальцев с облупившимся лаком. И парень не находит варианта лучше, чем смыть вчерашний макияж щипучим мылом, что до скрипа натирает кожу и стягивает лицо лучше любой дешевой маски для лица. Молко забывается и приходит в бодрое ото сна состояние, ему бы еще постоять вот так пару минут, только вот... </p>
<p>— Брайан, выходи, тебя к телефону, — начинает тарабанить по двери Лора с телефонной трубкой в руке.</p>
<p>— Скажи, что меня нет! — выкривает парень, все же выключая воду в душе.</p>
<p>— Она уже сказала, что у тебя сегодня выходной, — крик с кухни, доносящийся даже до соседней квартиры. Молко шлепает босыми ногами по плитке, завязывая кое-как на бедрах полотенце, и открывает щелкающую дверь.</p>
<p>— Ну кто тебя просил? — цокает вышедший из ванной Брайан и натирает подружеским полотенцем свои волосы. Он забирает трубку и идет в комнату, по дороге слыша «Ты обнаглел?!» в свою сторону.</p>
<p>Звенящие бусины бьют по спине, чуть ли не связывая Молко, но он ловко выпутывается и садится на кровать, зажимая трубку между шеей и плечом. Брюнет нервно пытается отодрать заусенец на большом пальце и сжимает смущенно простынь.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, Брайан Молко вас слушает.</p>
<p>— Кхм, привет, это Стефан, — доносится из трубки, и Молко широко распахивает глаза, не зная, какие дальше подобрать слова. Даниэла тихо подходит к тумбочке в коридоре и с любопытством поднимает параллельную трубку, видя с каким неодобрением на нее смотрит подруга. Она тихо спрашивает «Что?», закрыв ладонью динамик и прикусывая губу, смотрит, как бы сосед их не заметил.</p>
<p>— И откуда у тебя мой номер? Ты следишь за мной, да? — нервно начинает ругаться Брайан, пока его подруги хитро улыбаются, понимающе переглядываясь.</p>
<p>— Нет, просто нашел в телефонном справочнике, — спокойно поясняет Стефан, понимая истерику парня.</p>
<p>— Но я снимаю квартиру, кому ты врешь? — все же добавляет Молко, от чего девушки за стенкой начинают тихо смеяться.</p>
<p>— Ну, ладно непросто... Сначала я нашел твой номер, но мне ответили, что ты больше не живешь по тому адресу и что это вообще были твои родители. Потом они дали мне номер женщины, у которой ты снимал квартиру еще в мае и...</p>
<p>— Laisse tomber...**Ты же звонишь не просто так? — заинтересованное выражение лица брюнетки заставляет Лору снова закатить глаза, взглядом попросив ту перестать подслушивать. «Тебе разве не нужно собираться на работу?» — спрашивает она, вставая из-за стола и относя кружку в раковину.</p>
<p>— В общем-то да, у меня сегодня выходной, я хотел тебе предложить провести его со мной, — на самом деле, почти каждый день Стефана — выходной, но иногда он специально опускает некоторые детали, чтобы уж точно получить желаемое.</p>
<p>Кажется, Брайан на секунду смутился, открыв рот и сощурив брови, словно в попытке понять, удивлен ли он или больше приятно шокирован.</p>
<p>— Почему я? В смысле... У тебя что, нет друзей или, я не знаю, девушки или парня?</p>
<p>— Нет, но я подумал, что мы на прошлой неделе неплохо провели время, и ты хотел бы сходить куда-нибудь...</p>
<p>— Ну, в принципе, да. Ладно, можно сходить. Парк Святого Джеймса тебя устроит?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — кажется, в голосе Стефана была слышна теплая улыбка, из-за которой девушки, как самые настоящие сплетницы, задвигали вверх-вниз бровями, — Час дня тебя устроит?</p>
<p>— Да, вполне, — отвечает Брайан и тихо выходит из комнаты, причмокивая от вида подруги на параллельной линии. Он вешает трубку и уже собирается начать огромный монолог на тему личного пространства, если бы не Лора, успевшая заварить крепкий кофе с двумя ложками сахара и хлебцами на маленьком столе.</p>
<p>— Ну и кто это? — заинтересованно смотрит Дэни, пока ее друг натягивает на себя красный свитер (отобран у матери, кажется).</p>
<p>Парень хочет сделать вид, что обижен, ведь это нечестно, несправедливо и, вообще, некрасиво, но его глупая привычка постоянно сплетничать и без конца лезть в отношения самих девушек берет над ним верх, и Брайан не подавая виду с тихим вздохом бросает: «Да так, знакомый».</p>
<p>— Бри, не ври! Знаем мы твоих знакомых, которые по утрам съедают всю нашу еду, — возмущенно начала Лора, расчесывая свои короткие волосы.</p>
<p>— Это, правда, просто знакомый, между нами ничего нет от слова совсем и уж точно не будет.</p>
<p>— Спорим? — спрашивает подруга, все же откладывая гребень в сторону, — На подвеску.</p>
<p>— Какую еще подвеску? Слушай, это какое-то ребячество, я вообще-то не обязан перед вами...</p>
<p>— Та с жемчугом, помнишь? Вот на нее и спорим.</p>
<p>— Да ты меня хотя бы слушаешь? А хотя, черт с тобой... Спорим, — девушка улыбается, будто заранее предвещав свою победу, и бежит в комнату, на ходу подбирая грязные вещи с пола.</p>
<p>Брайан завтракает, стряхивая крошки с темного свитера, пока девушки спорят, кто первая пойдет в душ, смеются со своих шуток, собираются на утреннюю смену и выбирают одежду потеплее. Старенький телевизор шумит где-то на фоне, парень крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце, думает, почему Стефан позвал его куда-то с утра во вторник, и вздыхает. Он не уверен, что это что-то серьезное, он не уверен, что между ними что-то есть, Брайан вообще не знает, способен ли он на серьезные отношения, да и пальцы на обоих руках скоро закончатся, чтобы пересчитать всех партнеров за последние полгода. Это не хорошо и не плохо, его никто не осуждает, как и он не осуждает других, просто так получилось, и Молко не гордится этим. Ему даже как-то грустно.</p>
<p>Время идет быстро, Брайан только проводил подруг, хотел было прибраться в мутной комнате, но часы уже прокрутились до единицы с двойкой, а это значило, что если парень не выйдет из квартиры прямо сейчас, то он либо опоздает, либо обязательно проторчит в душной давке.</p>
<p>Тяжелая дверь захлопывается за Молко, и он чувствует сладкий запах пожухлых листьев под ногами. Здесь, не в самом шумном районе города, деревьев больше и последние моменты бархатного сезона чувствуются особенно тепло. Медовая сладость когда-то рыжего вихря витает вокруг худых крон, дотягивается до теплых шарфов тоненькими пальцами и дышит сахаром прямо в лицо. Для Брайана это звучит как раннее детство, полное переездов и тихих семейных забот, такая осень напоминает о школе и долгих часах в лесу после пары алгебры или театрального искусства.</p>
<p>Дышащие теплом ларьки и магазины сменяются выкрашенными бордюрами, а вьющаяся дорога бежит к остановке, к которой вот-вот должен подъехать автобус до того самого парка. И он подъезжает вовремя: как только Брайан подбегает к одинокой остановке. Поездка не кажется ему долгой, но шум открывающихся дверей и шуршание чужих плащей навевают на Молко легкую дрему. Он полуопускает веки, смотря на легкие вертолетики, спиралью падающие с коралловых причесок на тонких кронах. </p>
<p>Брайан выпрыгивает из автобуса с пыхтящими дверьми и достает из кармана темные очки с прозрачно-бежевой оправой. Они удобно сидят на переносице, а Брайан уже переходит через дорогу, всматриваясь в прохожих. Один из них выделялся сильнее остальных. То ли потому что он был порядком выше, то ли потому что так казалось самому Брайану. </p>
<p>Стефан стоял, опершись на металлическую калитку, курил сигарету, видимо, уже не первую и изредка поправлял короткие светлые волосы. Но, завидев Брайана, он выпрямился и кинул окурок куда-то в сторону мусорки. </p>
<p>— Хэй, — говорит на расстоянии Молко, обозначает себя взмахом руки, ловко снимая очки с глаз и пряча их в карман легкой куртки. Он бы как обычно обнял парня, только их небольшая разница в росте не позволяла этого сделать. — Тебе же точно что-то от меня нужно. Говорю сразу, танго танцевать не буду...</p>
<p>— И я рад тебя видеть, — с улыбкой отвечает Стефан. — Нет, партнер мне не нужен.</p>
<p>— Ну и зачем тогда? </p>
<p>— Ответ «Просто так» тебя не устроит? —  вздыхает он и после многозначительного взгляда снизу отвечает, — С тобой гораздо проще писать книгу.</p>
<p>Брайан поджимает губы, будто что-то поняв для себя, молча идет дальше и не знает, как продолжить диалог. Он тихо шаркает по песочной дорожке, смотрит под ноги, пинает маленькие камушки, наслаждаясь теплой осенней тишиной. Птицы только собираются перелетать, собравшись в клин, а легкие, словно хлопковые, бабочки парят рядом с оливковой травой, невесомо шурша крылышками. Стефан и не думает говорить, молчание кажется ему каким-то правильным, органичным. Рядом с Молко новые образы вновь и вновь вспыхивают в голове. </p>
<p>— Охереть, — тихо говорит Брайан, опершись о железную оградку вокруг озера. </p>
<p>— Ты видел хоть что-нибудь красивее этого? — Стефан подкинул в воздухе монетку, которая сразу же с тихим «бульк» упала в воду. Прозрачные круги прошлись по ровной глади, где когда-то перебирали ластами пеликаны. На другом берегу стояли пышные ивы, водя тонкими ветками по прозрачной воде, а чуть дальше от них, впереди, возвышался белый замок с мраморными куполами и острыми шпилями.</p>
<p>— Только если летнюю коллекцию «Шанель», — с тихим смехом ответил Брайан. Он искренне улыбается, подставляет лицо под последние солнечные лучи и вдыхает влажный воздух. — Если твоя книга будет не о рыцарях, то я разгромлю ваше издательство к чертям, Стефа́н...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*я хотела показать бытовую жизнь Брайана с девушками, но мне кажется, что получилось некое навязывание гендерных стереотипов, за что я очень сильно извиняюсь<br/>**забей, проехали</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>